


Lose or lose

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "I'll kill Pike for doing this to us," McCoy whispers to Kirk, just below what the mike might capture.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 21





	Lose or lose

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> Theme was TV shows, Miami Ink.

"These two men are actually not just any men, but the famous Starship Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, and his dashing Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. They've come in here together for their tenth anniversary tattoo, and in a few minutes they're going to tell us why they've chosen this particular motive -"

"I'll kill Pike for doing this to us," McCoy whispers to Kirk, just below what the mike might capture.

"We lost a fair bet," Kirk whispers back, already pulling down his pants.

"Right." McCoy glares at him. "I've got to kill YOU for betting with him, because I'm rather sure I never asked to participate!"

"In for a penny, out for a pound - or maybe a few square inches." Kirk grins. "We're married - you know, we share everything."

"In a pig's eye," McCoy snarls back, but then the camera is trained on them and with a last growl, he drops his pants too.

Maybe getting a divorce every ten years is worth the consideration.


End file.
